Chapter 40 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Scales of Battle
Short Summary Long Summary While the Alliance grunts initially are confused about the towers, a Mist Jōnin realizes they should destroy them before the Coalition takes the advantage. Unfortunately, the towers start firing lasers, instantly killing whomever they hit. This gives a massive moral boost to the Coalition grunts, confident in Yukio’s power. They then begin a counterattack that slowly overwhelms the Alliance. At this point, Bartolomeo steps in, blocking a laser with his barrier, yelling for the troops not to panic. He reminds them that they still have mighty warriors fighting on their side, and they will not run from a bunch of towers. He creates another barrier while ordering the line to hold and for attacks to be concentrated on the towers. Intelligence receives word of the counterattack, with Mavis confused about the towers. Beckman asks if it could be a Devil Fruit power, but Shikaku rules that out, along with Ninjutsu. When Mavis says she knows of no spell that can create a battlefield and attacking towers, Kisuke concludes that it is Fullbring power. He recalls Yukio’s ability to create pocket dimensions, adding that it isn’t too big a leap in logic to think Yukio could do this. Shikaku thinks they should capture him, forcing him to cancel the towers, with Beckman adding that the platform must not be canceled, since everyone’s fighting on it. Kisuke notes the difficulties of sending someone to fight through the whole battle to get to Yukio, with Beckman noting the time and risk required. When Mavis asks for the fastest person in the Division, Beckman reminds them that Jellal is currently occupied against the 3rd Raikage. When Shikaku suggests Naruto or a Shadow Clone, he backs off knowing that Naruto’s fighting Smoker, and they would run the risk of letting Smoker know. Mavis and Kisuke add that Naruto’s status will make him a target. When Beckman asks if they’re sheltering the Acts, Mavis sharply says she’s just being careful in using them, since the four are the faces of the Alliance. When Kisuke asks, Shikaku suggests sending Hana Inuzuka, due to her speedy tracking and agility. While Mavis expresses worry, Shikaku reassures her that her Ninja Hounds will keep her safe. When Beckman stresses the need to take out Yukio to avoid massive casualties from the towers, Kisuke suggests they concentrate on defense until Hana completes her task. When Mavis points out Hana’s lack of defensive moves, Shikaku suggests sending someone with her. When the orders are relayed to Jellal, he telepathically tells Hana and Nanao of their mission. The two decide they should leave the platform to avoid the chaotic battlefield and go around to find Yukio. Jackie is able to defeat Inazuma with a powerful kick while covered in filth. When Jackie muses that she needs to take out other people to make powering up worth it, she notices Nanao and Hana, figuring out they’re after Yukio. When Jackie uses Light Bringer to speed to them, Nanao prepares a Kidō spell to defend, but Bartolomeo intervenes with a Barrier that completely stops Jackie’s kick. Nanao and Hana are able to continue, with Jackie cursing Bartolomeo for intervening. After Bartolomeo grins that he wouldn’t be able to show his face if he didn’t go all out, he launches a Barrier Crash, which Jackie barely dodges. While Jackie thinks that Bartolomeo is smart for turning a defense into an offense, Bartolomeo fanboys over making Naruto proud. He then notices the Act taking on Smoker, praising the Sage Mode as an awesome power, while hoping he can join and become the 5th Act of Order. While Bartolomeo squeals in delight at the thought, Jackie wonders what the heck he’s doing. Ivankov notices the defeated Inazuma, and over dramatically cries about his “death”. Even when several point out that Inazuma isn’t dead; Ivankov insists that he will avenge his fallen comrade. When Toroi throws another of his shuriken, Ivankov shouts at the indignity, already annoyed at Toroi’s silence. Then, the shuriken comes back, with Ivankov barely dodging as he wonders if the shuriken has a mind of its own. Ivankov then remembers Toroi’s title of Magnet Style Toroi, but thinks that if plain old magnetism were being used, every other metal would be affected. He then realizes that the shuriken only started chasing him after cutting him on the cheek, wondering if his own body became magnetized. When a shuriken slows down and veers off course, Ivankov sees an opportunity and charges Toroi. Toroi mutters out a Magnet Style: Arms Race. After Toroi slams his palms onto Ivankov’s back, while avoiding the Drag Queen’s kick, several square miles worth of weapons fly straight to Ivankov. Ivankov is unable to successfully dodge due to the sheer number of weapons coming at him, with a few cutting deeply. After collapsing to his knees, Ivankov uses an Emporio Healing Synthesis, getting back in top shape. Ivankov dramatically declares that the pain doesn’t compare to his loss with Inazuma, despite the soldiers shouting that Inazuma isn’t dead. After Ivankov explains the mechanics of the Horm-Horm Fruit, Toroi throws another shuriken, with Ivankov avoiding it with an Emporio Athleticism Synthesis. Toroi loses sight of Ivankov, and is knocked out with a surprise Hell Wink, shocking the surrounding soldiers. When Ivankov strikes a victory pose, the soldiers cheer him on. Knightwalker has come to the conclusion that Shinji is a monster after he put the mask on, realizing she’ll need Ravelt or Rune Spear to keep up and damage him. When Shinji swings his Zanpakutō, Knightwalker barely blocks it as she’s forced back. When Shinji fires a Cero, Knightwalker cuts right through it with a Sealing Spear: Rune Save, impressing Shinji. When Knightwalker growls about Shinji not being serious, Shinji grins that he’s always serious, but likes to have fun. After another bout of sword vs. spear, Shinji gets behind Knightwalker and fires a Bala. Knightwalker barely cuts the attacks as she vows not to lose. Knightwalker then brings out the Saint Spear: Ravelt, proclaiming it to be the strongest of her Ten Commandments. When Shinji takes a swing, Knightwalker knocks the blade aside and fires a near point blank Harmonia Música. After the attack, Shinji is still standing, despite several scorches and his fallen mask, surprising Knightwalker. After deciding not to use the Hollow Mask twice, knowing he doesn’t have Ichigo’s stamina to pull off that stunt, Shinji states he still has a few more tricks, and begins twirling his Zanpakutō. Shinji transforms his Shikai with a chant of “Collapse: Sakanade”, with Knightwalker wondering what kind of blade it is. Shinji chuckles about Knightwalker falling for his trap when she finally notices the surrounding mist. Knightwalker then sees everything as upside down, with Shinji welcoming her to the Inverted World. Smoker and Naruto fiercely engage in hand to hand combat, with the Ninja fully aware that any powerful techniques will drain him and leave him vulnerable to Smoker. The White Hunter acknowledges Naruto’s tactical mind, relying on cunning and surprise, rather than pure instinct like Luffy. When Smoker throws another Haki punch, Naruto knocks it away while throwing a punch into Smoker’s stomach. Once Smoker recovers, he karate chops Naruto’s head, forcing the Ninja down. After Smoker dodges a right hook, he compliments Naruto for doing much better than Luffy when they met. After Naruto claims that Luffy won’t be so easy to beat anymore, Naruto changes the subject by asking why Smoker doesn’t try to change the World Government, instead of complaining on the side. When Smoker states one man can’t make a difference, Naruto says that is the attitude of a defeated man. Naruto yells for Smoker to change the things he hates, and he’s a freaking Vice-Admiral who can initiate change. Smoker retorts that no one can change an entire organization’s line of thinking, and that the best that can be done is work with different opinions and do your best to follow your own beliefs. Naruto yells that that isn’t good enough for the Celestial Dragons’ slaves, or Ace. Smoker growls as he sends a White Snake that catches Naruto off guard by tossing him in the air. Smoker follows up with a White Storm, repeatedly striking Naruto in the chest. The Vice-Admiral angrily chastises Naruto for his naivety, claiming that Ace was still a pirate who had to be brought to justice. When Naruto’s Sage Mode runs out, Smoker continues by claiming that Ace and the Straw Hats are criminals who chose the life of pirates, no matter how honorable they are, and that all Pirates must be brought to justice, even if Smoker himself disagrees with his colleagues’ methods. As Smoker raises a fist, he says he can do nothing about the fact that justice is shaped by personal opinions, and he will continue chasing criminals for the World Government and protect all the law-abiding citizens he can. Naruto catches Smoker’s fist, with the Vice Admiral surprised that Naruto recovered from his strongest attack so quickly. Naruto asks if someone who pursues a criminal and hurts law-abiding citizens in the process, aren’t they also criminals? Naruto then compares the World Government to Nagato, who also killed thousands in his quest for peace and justice. Naruto screams that there is no justice found by stepping over corpses, knocking Smoker back with an uppercut in the process. While Naruto concedes that he is not from the Pirate World, he can feel the pain from everyone hurt by the Coalition, and that that is no peace, just evil. After Smoker notices Naruto back in Sage Mode, he growls that the Ninja is a naïve boy for not seeing evil in the Alliance. While still focused on the 3rd Raikage, Jellal wishes Hana and Nanao luck in their mission. When the 3rd yells for Jellal to keep up, he vanishes in a bolt of black lightning, and strikes the Wizard Saint with a Lariat. Jellal flies away with Meteor, and the 3rd tries to follow up with a Lightning Style: True Darkness. As Jellal barely dodges, the 3rd continues the assault of Black Lightning. Jellal then strikes with a Grand Chariot; with the 3rd realizing that the Magic Circles were drawn while Jellal was dodging. When the 3rd is enveloped in a series of explosions, Jellal senses his presence, thinking the Black Lightning Cloak might be impossible to break. The 3rd then zooms out of the smoke, successfully hitting Jellal with a One Finger Nukite. Chopper has assumed his Kung Fu Point to fight Byro’s Muscle Liquid, finally taking the old man seriously. When Chopper strikes his chest, Byro responds with a haymaker on the reindeer’s head. After Byro laments being an old man who can only go so long, Chopper chuckles that he can drag out the fight as long as he wants. Byro then chuckles about a form that could easily crush Chopper, consuming his Octupus Liquid. Once the transformation is complete, Chopper notes that Byro is bigger than his own Monster Point, frightened at the prospect of fighting something so large. When Byro mocks Chopper for being scared, Chopper derides himself for being scared despite his two years of training. As Byro swings down a tentacle to crush Chopper, Killer B quickly slices it off, challenging Byro to a one on one. While Chopper is mesmerized by B’s rapping, B tells Gyūki that he’s being ripped off. Gyūki states Byro isn’t a ninja, and besides his tails just look like tentacles. B then transforms into the Eight Tails. All of a sudden, B and Byro are trapped inside one of Yukio’s dimensions. Byro explains that Invaders Must Die can’t remove someone from the game without offering a fair fight, and that each dimension activates whenever an Alliance member reaches a certain power level. On the other hand, a Coalition member must be with each trapped Alliance member to be an opponent. Byro then gloats that B’s raw power is no match for genius, launching his tentacles. B charges, knocking the tentacles aside with no effort, utterly shocking Byro. B then raps while slamming Byro, defeating him in one blow. While Lucy worries about B, Loke reassures her he’ll be fine, reminding her she’s got injured, gesturing to Tenten. When Taurus cuts the top off of a tower, it suddenly reforms and fires, instantly dispersing Taurus. Loke then tells Lucy to hide inside Horologium for safety. When Lucy protests, Loke argues that Lucy’s safety is his top priority. Lucy summons Horologium and instructs him to take Tenten to Medical. Once Horologium leaves, Loke starts expressing frustration. Lucy then asserts that she will always fight with her spirits, not leave them behind. As towers take aim at another group of soldiers, Erza blocks it with Adamantine Armor. She informs the soldiers that the towers reform, and they must focus on surviving first. As she defends from another blast, Erza hopes that Jellal has come up with a plan, since they can’t dodge and block forever. Komamura is suffering in a one-sided fight against the Version 1 Yugito. When he notes that this is only the Two Tails, Komamura wonders what B and Naruto are truly capable of. After Yugito taunts him about going easy, Komamura swings his Tenken down. After Yugito dodges, she shoots a Fire Style: Firefly Beam, which Komamura is unable to dodge, and he falls to his knees in pain. Yugito explains that Darui inspired the technique, but with Fire instead of Storm Style, and that she can only control it thanks to Matatabi’s Chakra boost. Yugito grins and strikes Komamura with a Chakra coated punch, sending the Soul Reaper into more pain. Bartolomeo smirks as Jackie desperately tries to kick the barrier into oblivion. Internally, the Pirate knows that the barriers can only take so much damage, and he can’t really counter Jackie’s speed. When Bartolomeo wonders what Luffy would do, he imagines Straw Hat expressing faith in him, promising to make him the 5th Act of Order. With the Pirate in lala land, Jackie shouts for Bartolomeo to focus on her. She delivers a kick that breaks through the barrier and slams Bartolomeo in the chest. When Jackie asks what Bartolomeo is fighting for, he states that he fights to help those he admires most, adding that risking his life against tough opponents is the least he can do. This causes Jackie to remember her family’s death, and angrily asks why someone would sacrifice himself for admiration, telling the Pirate to put more value in his life. After Bartolomeo laughs at that, he crosses his fingers and dares Jackie to attack. He continues by stating that admiration can drive a man to do the impossible, and that he‘s the man he is because of Luffy. Jackie yells that’s no reason to risk his life, letting it slip that her own family shouldn’t have risked their lives. Jackie vows to crush Bartolomeo and charges him. Bartolomeo then hears Meredy scream as a tower prepares to finish her. After Bartolomeo briefly weighs defending Meredy or himself, knowing he can only create one barrier, he instantly forms a Barrier in front of Meredy. Afters Bartolomeo grins at Meredy; he takes Jackie’s kick in his side, forcing a cry of pain. The fanboy is able to fight through the pain and grab Jackie’s leg. After Bartolomeo internally praises the Acts, he starts forming his Homage: God’s Weapon. He starts spinning the barrier ball, and slams Jackie with a Flux Barrier: Rasengan, defeating the Fullbring. Bartolomeo then guesses what happened to Jackie’s family, saying they risked their lives because they loved her. He asks her to tell him about her family another time, and he’ll tell her about the Straw Hats so she can see that risking one’s life for others is not stupid. He then doubles over in pain, and when Meredy cries out in concern, Bartolomeo gives thumbs up. When Yukio gets notified of Jackie’s defeat, he realizes that the unit is down seven main fighters. After he consoles himself by saying that B is trapped and Naruto in stalemate, Yukio realizes he was spotted. Hana and her Ninja Hounds charge forward, with Yukio desperately firing digital blades in defense. Hana and the Hounds use a Spinning Fang to break right through, managing to pin Yukio with a kunai to the neck. After Hana threatens to kill Yukio, Nanao reminds her he’s needed alive to dispel the towers, with both perfectly playing good cop, bad cop. When Hana states killing Yukio should dispel his technique, Nanao urges caution. The Soul Reaper tells Yukio they don’t want to hurt him, and they only want to help their comrades, and they’ll just take him prisoner if he cooperates. Yukio frantically states he can’t cancel everything, only the towers. Nanao smiles at this, and Hana lets Yukio up to release the technique, with a kunai still on his neck. Since he has no intention of upsetting Hana, Yukio shuts down the towers. After Hana thanks him, she knocks out Yukio with a chop to the Fullbring’s neck. When Hana complains about playing the bad guy, Nanao smiles that she would’ve been less convincing. Nanao then expresses disbelief that Konton would involve children in the war. As the towers break down, the Coalition grunts start to panic. At this the Alliance grunts begin to turn the tide. When Jellal compliments Hana and Nanao, the 3rd grins and states his admiration for Jellal’s great comrades. Observing the fight through his Indoctrinated forces, Konton laughs as he sees the battle. While he muses about the Alliance countering Yukio, recovering from the Hargeon defeat, Konton states they lost because they became complacent and thought the battle to be over. He then sinisterly states that the possibilities are endless, since he has so many tools from four different worlds. Konton then begins Assuming Direct Control over Yugito. When Komamura asks Yugito what’s wrong, the Ninja resists Konton, screaming that she doesn’t want to destroy everything. As the Chakra takes shape around Yugito, Komamura observes how malevolent it feels when the power knocks him off his feet. Konton chuckles about her resisting, since she doesn’t want to become a monster. He states that her resistance changes nothing, and that all under his control will listen to him. Konton then laughs, wondering if Chitsujo warned the Alliance what a Jinchūriki could do, guessing how bad it would look if one wiped out a Division. Appearing Characters Bartolomeo Mavis Vermillion Benn Beckman Shikaku Nara Kisuke Urahara Jellal Fernandes Third Raikage Hana Inuzuka Nanao Ise Jackie Tristan Inazuma Emporio Ivankov Toroi Shinji Hirako Erza Knightwalker Naruto Uzumaki Smoker Tony Tony Chopper Byro Killer B Lucy Heartfilia Leo Taurus Horologium Erza Scarlet Sajin Komamura Yugito Nii Monkey D. Luffy (Hallucination) Meredy Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Konton Abilities Magic * Meteor * Grand Chariot * Adamantine Armor Jutsu * Magnet Style ** Arms Race * Lightning Style: True Darkness * Fire Style: Firefly Beam * Spinning Fang Devil Fruit * Barrier-Barrier Fruit * Horm-Horm Fruit * Plume Plume Fruit * Human Human Fruit ** Kung Fu Point Fullbring * Light Bringer * Invaders Must Die Haki Zanpakuto * Sakanade (逆撫, Counter Stroke) Hollow Powers * Cero * Bala Weapons * Magic Spear: Ten Commandments ** Sealing Spear: Rune Save ** Saint Spear: Ravelt * Muscle Liquid * Octupus Liquid Techniques * Barrier * Barrier Crash * Flux Barrier: Rasengan * Emporio Healing Synthesis * Emporio Athleticism Synthesis * Hell Wink * Harmonia Música (Music Harmony) * White Snake * White Storm * Lariat * One Finger Nukite Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 39 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Rely on Me Next Chapter: Chapter 41 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Time's Up Category:Red Willow Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign